Corpses without a Calvary
by Daenerys Dunham
Summary: Thirteen year old Allison is part of a group of five teens. She goes out scouting one night to find a new camp for her group, but literally falls over the fence into trouble. Posing as a boy, "Al" must find a way to convince Rick and his group to let "he" and "his" group into Rick's group. All of this pressure, followed by trying not to but heads with Carl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on this site so please be nice! I would like if you would review, and please, please tell me what you think! If you have criticisms, please tell me. And tell me how to fix it, I always appreciate pointers. Thank you for reading!**

I hear a loud groan of hunger come from outside my tent, and I look up from the knife I'm sharpening. I hold my finger to my lips to hush Bianca, who I could tell was about to scream. I firmly grip the knife and motion for Bianca to keep back. I unzip the tent and the walker's on me, spitting on my face. I stab it, but I miss its head and give it a nice neck wound. It pushes me to the ground and I try to kick it off, but it easily overpowers me.

"Bianca help me!" I scream, but she just sits there petrified,

The walker suddenly stops moving and the blood from its head pours onto me. I firmly close my eyes and plugs my nose so it doesn't infect me. I wipe my face off with my blue shirt sleeve and see David standing over the corpse holding his ax. He pushes the corpse off of me and helps me up.

"What the hell were you thinking?! She could've been killed!" David shouted.

"Do you want to attract those things? No! So for god sakes get off my back!" Bianca yells as she storms off.

Monica and Ian rush in as they hear the screaming, and Monica rolls her eyes as I explain what happened. Ian seems beyond terrified; he's practically shaking out of his pale skin.

"They found our camp already? We have to move," Ian starts to pace as his frail sixteen year old body is ready to burst with freight. "But where to?"

"Ian's right, we gotta move. But we've been over every inch of this area," Monica bites her lip as she runs her fingers through her long black hair.

"We can't move guys. We've got too much stuff to move without a car, and those Wodbury junkies took our last one. A car brings too much attention to us anyway," David explains while cleaning his ax. "To make matters worse, what if two of us are out scouting and the main camp gets attacked? Three people can't exactly fight off twenty walkers."

"So I'll scout. That leaves the four of you, and I'm better at running away then y'all anyway," I have to literally clamp my hands over David's mouth so I can finish my argument. "David you have to keep things up around here. Ian, you and Bianca freeze up around walkers. Monica, you need to guard the camp and help David."

"Who died and made you leader?" Bianca hisses as she re-enters the tent.

"No way," David pries my hands from his mouth.

"You can't go out there!" Ian says worriedly.

"Allison, you're THIRTEEN years old! You can't go out alone! You needed my help taking down one walker, you'd be helpless if more than two were on you," David growls. "I forbid it."

Monica bites her lip and I can tell she's in deep thought. Ian and David exit the tent, David shaking his head. Bianca sits down and continues folding clothes. I change into dark skinny jeans, black Converse, a black tank top, and a baggy red and black flannel button down shirt.

"When do you plan to leave?" Monica asks, staring straight into my eyes.

Bianca rolls her eyes and sighs, leaving the tent.

"I-I don't know what you're- what are you saying?" I stumble.

"Look Allison, I know you. I know that at some point today you're going to sneak off like a little rat and scout. Don't play game with me," Monica states as her eyes narrow.

"It's not sneaking off if you know about it," I say as I regain my cool.

I walk out of the tent, dragging the corpse behind me. I take a shovel and drag the body not too far off from our camp. I dig a deep hole and place the mangled dead man. I never really think about what walkers were before they became corpses, but as I stood at the grave I wondered. He seems to have been a younger man, in a cowboy hat and a light shirt. He looks as if he belonged to a farm. Maybe his name was Tommy, Jimmy, Fred. I didn't think to look for an ID, and I don't feel like digging him back up just to find out.

By the time I return to camp, it's nightfall. Everyone seems to be asleep, but Ian's sitting down by the small fire, trying to warm up.

"You're on watch tonight?" I ask as I pass him.

He nods. Perfect. He'll be easy to sneak past. I enter my tent and prepare to move out. I slip a knife in my boot, a screw driver in my pocket, and a pistol in my holster. It's overkill, but I always comfort myself by saying that it's just precaution.

I slip out of my tent, looking at the ground to make sure I don't snap any twigs. I silently make my way out of the camp and turn on my flashlight. It's close to out of battery, so it's dim. I go east for a few hours, and come across a white house. After a light inspection of the inside, I decide it's been completely picked clean. Whoever was here last must've really needed some help[. Looking through the cupboards reminds me I forgot to bring food… Awesome. I sigh and exit the house, looking for anywhere else salvageable. It looks like the sun will rise in about two hours. My flashlight dim to complete darkness, and I silently hope I'll last those two hours.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fence

**A/N: Yes, the farm house was Herschel's xD. In this chapter, you get to see more of the cocky side to Allison~ Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm still new at this (obviously) and I wasn't expecting any reviews, faves or follows honestly! But I got some, and that means a lot to me! Thank you! And special thanks to Terra Salas, Random209, and Crash Solar for reviewing! **

My eyes flutter open. I slowly get up and look around to where I am. I'm in a forest, and I can see what looks to be a farm house in the distance. It takes me about thirty minutes to get near it, but I quickly turn to a different direction because I see the whole property is infested with walkers.

I've been walking for days, and I eventually reach an old railroad. My stomach screams with hunger, and I seriously wonder went through my mind when I left without food. I mean really?! Who knows how many more damn days I'll spend out here. Although, I guess this'll teach me to always remember things when I sneak out in the future.

I think back to my group, and I wonder how they've been taking this. Ian's probably worried sick; he never thinks I can take care of myself. Bianca's full of it. I know she only pretends to be helpless so she doesn't have to do any work. She's probably glad I'm gone… I hope Monica didn't rat me out. Maybe she covered for me? I hope so. David probably doesn't even notice I'm gone. He's so busy with leader duties. I honestly think we should have a democracy, but he says that "We'd never get anything done". I call bullshit, but that's just me

Anyway, it's not like that stuff matters right now. I pass through the forest and a large building covered by fences. It looks kind of like… a prison.

I slowly approach the prison, and I squint to see if there's anyone in the yard. I can't see any corpses inside. I look to see if there's a way in, but I can't really get a good look this far away. I get close up and inspect the fence, and there doesn't seem to be any openings. It's not like I have anything to cut a fence with me. I walk a long stretch around the prison fence, and eventually give up hope. Just when I'm about to give up hope, I hear a series of loud growls and I know I'm surrounded. I shakily look up at the razor wire at the top of the fence, but with the growls coming fast, I jump up and start climbing.

I was never the type to hop the fence and skip school, so I'm not exactly a pro at fence climbing. The walkers' hungry hands reach at my feet. I'm able to kick them off, and then I get to the razor wire. I gulp and muster all my strength to try to hoist myself over the razor wire without cutting my hands. Unfortunately, razors slice a deep gash all the way to from my ankle to my knee on my left leg. It's like someone ripped open my leg and set bus flares off inside it! Damn, it hurts! I shriek out in pain and and fall onto the hard ground wrong.

_Very, very_ wrong.

My right foot is twisted so much its turned all the way to the left, and it was twisting clockwise, and it's already swollen to hell. I cry out in pain, and it feels like my legs are being slowly ripped to shreds. My cries only rattle the walkers more; they seem to be screeching now. I'm lucky that, fortunately, they're on the other side of the fence. I try to crawl away, and it seems like I'm going an inch an hour.

"Help!" I shout.

I don't think anyone hears my cry. My leg is bleeding very fast, and I wouldn't be surprised if my whole leg was red. I crawl and crawl, but I can't seem to find a entry way further into the prison without having to climb more fences. Now way my legs could muster that, so I just keep crawling and hope.

I hear yelling that isn't mine. I know walkers can't yell. I'm scared to look and see who lives in this prison, I thought it was abandoned! I mean, what kind of prisoners could survive a world like this? Probably murderers. But then again, me, a thirteen year old girl, has survived this long. But I've had a group to protect me. But maybe these people do too? But what if they and their group are evil? Who knows, maybe they're not bad at all. Maybe they just took over this prison?

When I hear another yell I snap out of my thoughts and strain to lift my head enough to see. I see a young Asian man and a short young woman with brown hair. I can't understand what they're saying, and when I try to talk to them, everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry! I had my first few weeks of school and everything is really overwhelming. Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are just amazing, and thanks for being patient with me. I took a Mary Sue Test for Allison and I'm happy that she got a really, really low score on it. Hope you enjoy this!**

My eyes slowly flutter open and I see a woman with short grey hair leaning over me, seemingly preoccupied with my leg. She looks so much like my mother, her eyes… I blink, and realize this woman isn't my mother, and I'm in a cell. I shriek, and jump up, only to feel a searing pain which stops me from continuing to move, though I've already fallen off the bunk and onto the cold concrete floor. The woman calls for someone, but I can't hear what she says clearly. My head feels like it's experiencing an earthquake, and my left leg has started to bleed.

I see an older man with crutches join the woman with grey hair and he looks like he sighs. The woman tries to coax me back onto the bed, but I lie on the floor, wallowing in pain. I feel helpless. My ears stop ringing and I can start to make out what she's saying.

"Glenn! Help me get him back onto the bed! He reopened his wound!" The woman calls.

I blink and stare up at her. She thinks I'm a man? What? I have short hair, I know that much. But that was always for convenience, I hated getting things stuck in my hair when I would go camping. And I know I dress like a boy, but am I really so boyish that this woman has mistaken me for a boy?

The young Asian man from earlier comes into the room and helps the woman get me back onto the bed. I flail and kick, but my throat is too dry for verbal protest. The old man and the woman re-bandage my leg. I cough, and finally I can speak.

"Wh-Who are you people? Wh-Why are you helping me?!" I recoil and sit up.

"I'm Carol," the woman replies and looks at me gently. Her eyes seem to be examining me, as if she was taking a double take. She motions to the young man. "This is Glenn." Then, she motions to the older man who's exiting the cell. "And that's Herschel. Who are you?"

' "All-…Er, I mean…" I stumble. "Al. My name's uh, Al. Yeah, Al…"

Carol looks at me as if she's unconvinced for a moment, but nods. She explains to me that Glenn and the brunette woman, Maggie, had spotted me on their patrol of the prison. She said they had brought me into the prison and that she and Herschel decided to treat me and question me once I had regained consciousness. And apparently, that was about to happen, since a few more people flooded the cell. There was Glenn, Maggie, a very pregnant woman, a man with a sheriff's badge, and strangely a boy who couldn't be older than me… Carol introduced them to me. The pregnant woman was Lori, the Sheriff was Rick, and the boy was Carl.

"How'd you find us?" Rick asks me, his gaze giving me the creeps. He seems to be a mile away from insanity, his eyes translate that much.

"Uh.. I was looking for a new place for me and my group… Our current one was attacked by a corpse…. They don't know I'm out here, but don't worry or kill me or anything, they probably won't even look for me… I was out for about a day or so when I found your prison…" I inch into the frame of the bed and try to put on my best boyish voice.

"How many are in your group?" Rick's eyes narrow.

"Just five! C-counting me…" I stutter. "There's Bianca and Monica, David, and Ian. None of us are older than nineteen. We're not a threat… I promise…."

The fear is apparent in my voice, and I don't like how scared this man makes me feel. Carol acted motherly, Herschel like a doctor, but Rick… He's acting like I'm an enemy.. Like if I survive then he and his group will die. I know I'm overreacting, but my instincts are telling me to flee. Well, half of them... The other half is telling me to squeeze in food and water before I wither like a prune.

If anything, the boy… What's his name? He looks even more deadly. Like he hardened, like he's prepared for anything. That reminds me of my own usual cockiness, and I regain a sense of self worth. I sit a bit straighter, and Rick doesn't really seem like the monster under the bed anymore.

"How'd you get in?" The boy asks. I look at him as if he's brain dead.

"I hopped your fence. That's how I got the all of this," I say as I wave a hand over my legs. He glares at me.

Rick, Glenn, and the boy exit the room to discuss something I guess. I look curiously at Lori's pregnant stomach and feel more relaxed around only women. Lori and Carol give off the impression of caring mothers, and Maggie has a look to her that reminds me of Monica…

Monica! She must be worried sick! Forget what I said to Rick, they're probably scouring the Earth for me! I am in so much trouble! And so are they… With walkers, and wild dogs, and this prison group. What if they're looking for me and these prison people decide to go on a raid? They'd kill my group instantly!

The look Maggie is giving me tells me she can sense my stress, and I shake my head as to clear my thoughts. I look anxiously at Lori's belly. As if that's what had been going through my mind the whole time.

"When are you due?" I ask.

"I don't know. A few days probably. Why?" Lori looks at me curiously, as if she's trying to read my thoughts.

"Well, just, uh.. I haven't really seen any pregnant woman since…. And I was just, you know, curious…" I shrug as I make an attempt a manly voice.

Our pointless chatter is interrupted by Rick calling Lori, Maggie, and Carol into a meeting. But not before instructing Maggie to handcuff me…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! 7****th**** grade is a complete pain! I always have a ton of homework and totally even forgot I was writing this and pleaaassseee forgive me! Everyone who reviews is so awesome, I love the feedback I get. If you review this chapter please say in your review if you want Allison to be accepted or denied to the prison group. Cause I honestly am super stressed but I will make a new chapter before the end of the week I swear! (Explanation for this chapter): Yes, it's a flashback but I feel like you guys should know a little (no I'm not giving it all away right now ;) ) more about Allison and her past, especially how much the apocalypse has affected her. Enjoy =)**

_"Mom?" I call. _

_ I look around my house in confusion. I can't find my mom. She's always home by the time I get home from my woodshop club. There's no sign of her or Uncle Henry, and I start to get worried. My older sister, Jane, won't be home for another hour and I'm not supposed to be home alone._

_ I sit down on the couch and turn on the news, anxious to se what's been happening to the world. Jane always says that I'm weird for watching the news all the time, and that since I'm 'such a nerdy dork' I won't ever have any friends. Sometimes I believe her, because I don't have any friends. Except for one. He's my sister's boyfriend, and he's super nice to me._

_ The news is talking about some sort of weird outbreak that's causing cannibalism. I roll my eyes and laugh. That would never ever happen. _

_ I hear a scratching from the basement and I grab a flashlight before running downstairs. I see my mom and jump in delight. Short graying brown hair and clear blue eyes, that's-_

_ Not clear. Her eyes are glazed over. She looks at me ferociously, and I step back a bit._

_ "Mom, are you okay?" I ask sheepishly._

_ She growls in response and jumps on me. I shriek, this isn't a loving hug. She's like a Venus fly trap closing in on her prey. _

_ Which is me. _

_ I hear footsteps crash and Jane's boyfriend, David, comes rushing n and picks me right up from my mother's trap. As he whisks me away, I catch a glimpse of a half-eaten Uncle Henry. I shriek and kick. David slams the basement door shut and places me on the couch, continuously checking if I'm okay. My vision blurs, and everything goes black. _

I wake up, practically gasping for air. And the harsh blue eyes of Carl are staring right into mine.


	5. Chapter 5

_(AUTHORS NOTE!)_

I am so SORRY! I was going to update, but we had to disconnect the Internet cause it wasn't working. When we were able to get it back, the computer needed the password. Guess where the password is? Your guess is as good as mine. Homework is monopolizing all my time, and I always just want to relax once I'm done. I've been looking everywhere for the good. This update is actually from my phone. I am so sorry, and I'll find that f***ing code soon! I'll update the day I find it. And I'll be better with updating once I do find it, cause I know I hate when authors like never update they're stories. (I'm the bigger hypocrite when it comes to that.) So basically thanks for staying with me, if you did. And again, SORRY.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey... Just don't kill me. Anyway, OMG I HAVE 14 FOLLOWS! That is incredible! Am I freaking too much? And I got a pink wire on my braces. I miss my white and blue :( Anyway, this chapter is basically Allison and Carl talking. And sorry if Carl is OOC, I just haven't seen season three in a while. And yes, Lori will soon die and Judith will soon be born. I'm not quite sure where I want to take Al's inner turmoil/debate thing, so please message me/review and tell me if she should leave her group alone (prompting them to comeback later as part of *spoiler*) or trying to get Rick to let them stay at the prison. Enjoy!**

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"What does it look like, Captain Intelligence? I was having a nightmare," I scowl.

Carl rolls his eyes leans against the wall on the other side of the room. His stare still scare me, no matter how much I try to hide it. No one his age should look even a little harmful, let alone dangerous. I wonder why he looks so cold...

"What were you doing in my cell anyway?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard you scream," Carl replies. He seems a bit more curious now. "I thought you were turning or something."

"Well I'm not. So you can go," I make a 'hmph' sound and turn my head dramatically. I immediately hate myself for doing it, because I can tell by the look he's giving me he doesn't seem too convinced I'm a boy. "Wait! Uh..."

"What?" Carl raises an eyebrow.

"What decision has Rick and everyone come to, about me, I mean? I can be helpful! I'll hunt for my own food, and do my own thing and I won't bother you guys," I plead. I hate myself for begging.

"What about your group?" Carl's stare hardens again. God it creeps me out. "Are you just going to leave them? Or are you going to try to convince my dad to let... Was it five? To let five of you stay?" He smirked. "Good luck with that. One straggler we could deal with. Not five."

I open my mouth to speak, but no noise comes out. Carl leaves my cell. And he's right. At my camp, we would've never let five strangers stay. And probably not even one. They're being completely reasonable.

But dammit why can't they be unreasonable! Why can't I have some luck for once?! My sister died protecting me, my mom's dead, my uncle's dead, and who knows where my dad is! And I actually have a group of people who mostly like me. But only I can stay, and that's a maybe. I want to live under a roof that protects me from walkers, and from all the bad people out there.

Am I really ready to let my friends go?


End file.
